Earth
Earth is a medium sized planet located in the galaxy of Sol, in Space Sector 2814 as designated by the Green Lantern Corps and its assigned protector is Green Lantern Hal Jordan although it is now home to a variety of super powered individuals and Aliens that act selflessly to protect the planet. History The Earth was formed around 4.5 billion years ago. Life began around 3.5 billion years ago and has evolved since then to a vast variation of creatures with the dominant species of the planet Humans who created technology and society. In 2011 an Alien spacecraft crash landed on the planet near Coast City, giving the planet it's first contact and proof of life on other planets. The pilots body was taken by the United States of America Department of Extranormal Operations and examined. Soon after this history changing event, an incredibly large creature attacked Coast City and killed hundreds if not thousands of people before it left the planet after intervention by the hero known as Green Lantern. Not long after this event, aliens made contact with the planet in search of a missing member of their race. General Zod of Krypton demanded that the Earth hand over Kal-El to his custody other face they will face the consequences. Zod landed his Black Zero and began his search for Kal-El where he and his forces tracked Kal-El to the small town of Smallville where he and his forces were attacked by the United States of America Armed Forces who were no match for the highly powerful Kryptonians. Kal-El revealed himself however and protecting the humans where his many years of using his powers proved too much for Zod and his forces who fled. Activating the gravity beam on Black Zero, the ship began to destroy Metropolis where Armed Forces engaged the hostile aliens again aiming to destroy the large ship. Superman intervened and managed to defeat the hostile beings and the Black Zero ship. Kal-El now known as the Superman, came to Metropolis and defeated the Kryptonians. Geography The Earth's terrain varies greatly from place to place. About 70% of the surface is covered by water while the rest is covered by land. Most of the land is covered by rocky mountain areas whilst some other areas of land are not as rocky or are much more flat. Notable Locations United States of America *'Metropolis' is a large city in the state of Delaware in the United States of America. It is seen as the "City of Tomorrow" and is notably home to the super-hero Superman and also multi billionaire Lex Luthor. It is also the headquarters of the Daily Planet newspaper. *'New York City' is the largest city in the United States of America in the state of New York. Nicknamed the "Big Apple", it is home to some of the worlds most prestige companies, restaurants. *'Gotham City' is a large metropolitan city located on the east coast of the United States of America in the state of New Jersey. It is famous for having a large criminal underworld that mostly rules the streets and businesses. It is also famous for having a masked vigilante known only as the Batman who rages a war on crime. *'Coast City' is a large metropolitan city on the west coast of the United States of America. It is famously known for having a lively surfing scene and is the home of aviation developer Ferris Aircraft and the intergalactic super-hero known as the Green Lantern. *'Washington D.C.' is the capital city of the United States of America in the state of Distric Columbia. It is the home to the President of the United States of America and features an array of important buildings to the US government such as the White House, Congress Building, the Pentagon and monuments to previous famous Presidents such as the Lincoln Memorial. Notable Humans See Also: Human *Lex Luthor *Bruce Wayne *Hal Jordan *Lois Lane *Hector Hammond *Robert Hammond *Amanda Waller *Clark Kent *Perry White Notable Super-Heroes *Superman *Batman *Green Lantern *Wonder Woman *Flash *Martian Manhunter *Aquaman Trivia *To most alien forms, Earth is known as Gaia. Category:Planets